Fate Can Take You There
by pandagirl247
Summary: Kagome meets Sango's descendent... but will she find out in time? Or will Sanni go down the well by accident without Kagome knowing, and possibly end up... well, read it!
1. Intro

Fate Can Take You There.

Chapter 1: New School. New Friend.

Sanni was walking to her new school.

In her new uniform.

From her new house.

She sighed as she thought about how her day was going to go.

Sanni had lived in Tokyo for her whole life, but just recently she moved to a new part of Tokyo.

She had moved away from all her friends, and her new house was so much different from her old one.

Sanni lived with her Mother and her older sister, Tsune.

When she got to school, Sanni tried to find her class, but got lost. she ended up asking a girl for help.

"Um, excuse me, but can you show me where my class is? I got lost."

"Oh, sure!" the girl replied with a smile. "Oh, look, you're in my class! Just follow me."

"OK." Sanni smiled.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi. What's you're name?"

"Oh, I'm Sanni Slayer."

"Cool. You must be the new student my teacher told us about yesterday. Nice to meet you."

When they got to class, Sanni was given a seat right next to Kagome.

* * *

At lunch, Sanni ate with Kagome and her other three friends.

Kagome introduced them to each other, and Kagome's friends seemed friendly enough to Sanni.

By the end of the day, Sanni was happy that she had made some new friends, especially Kagome.

Kagome had invited her to come over that day so they could hang out, and Sanni agreed, nodding excitedly

So, after school, Sanni walked home with Kagome and contacted her mom to let her know.

"Wow, you have a shrine?!" Sannni exclaimed as she got to Kagome's.

"Yup!" Kagome smiled.

_Boy, she doesn't know my secret, _Kagome thought. _Better not say anything weird, like, about Inuyasha or anything._

Just then, Inuyasha came out of the well-house.

"Huh?!" Kagome exclaimed. _Oh, it was just my imagination, heh, _Kagome thought.

"Hm?" Inquired Sanni.

"Oh, nothing," Kagome replied.

They went up to Kagome's room, and Kagome went to get some snacks.

"Be right back!" Kagome called as she went down the stairs.

"Hey Kagome," Sota said when she got downstairs.

"Hm?" She replied.

"Inuyasha's outside. He wants you to go back to the-"

"What?! Inuyasha's here? Now?! Tell him I'm not coming!"

"OK, then," Sota said as he went outside.

"Kagome doesn't want to come back right now." Sota told Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Get out here!" Inuyasha yelled from outside.

Kagome walked up to the door, opened it, and yelled "Sit Boy!" Then she slammed the door and went back upstairs.

"Ah! I forgot the snacks!" She ran back downstairs and got the snacks, then brought them up to Sanni.

Kagome looked out the window.

Inuyasha had gone back into the well.

_That was a close one,_ she thought.

* * *

**How'd you like it? xD just an idea I had... Ya slow chapter, I guess. Just the Introduction. I'll try to update soon!**


	2. They Meet

For the rest of that week, Sanni and Kagome became good friends.

Well, it was only for 2 more days really, because Kagome had to go back to the feudal era.

Sanni didn't see her the next day, and asked Eri where she was.

"Oh, Kagome gets sick often." Eri replied.

"Yeah, but don't be worried this happens all the time. She'll be back in about a week." Yuna joins in.

"Oh, ok." Sanni replies.

But after about 6 days, Sanni went to visit Kagome.

Nervously, she walked to her house, and saw Kagome's cat, Buyo, go into the wellhouse.

Sanni peered into the small hut surrounding the Bone Eater's well, and walked hesitantly inside.

She didn't see Buyo anywhere, and she curiously looked into the well.

Just then, Buyo meowed loudly, startling Sanni and causing her to fall straight down the well, screaming.

And she actually passed through.

She landed on the grass next to the well, and stood up, wondering where she was. She slowly walked one way and eventually came to Kaede's village.

* * *

By the time Sanni had reached the village, Kagome was going back to her time.

So they didn't see each other when they were both in the feudal era.

And the next day, Sanni wasn't at school.

Because Sanni was in the feudal era.

So what happened to Sanni?

Well, when she got to the village, Inuyasha was the first to spot her.

He was sitting in a tree, and noticed a girl with the same clothes as Kagome.

"Hey, who are you?" He asked from the tree.

"Huh?" Sanni looked up. "I'm Sanni"

"Why do you have the same clothes as Kagome?"

"Huh? You know Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yeah, how do you know her?"

"She's my friend from school, I-"

"Does _everyone_ in Kagome's time go to school? Seems like a waste of time to me."

"Whadaya mean it's a waste of time?! And besides, this _is_ a school uniform." Sanni yelled back at him. "Wait, Kagome's time? What is this place anyways?"

Sango and Miroku walked up, wondering what was going on out there. Shippo and Kirara followed.

"What's this? Who is this young beauty?" Miroku asked.

"No need to interfere, _monk_" Sango said to him angrily, and quite frightening.

"Heh, heh..." The hentai laughed nervously.

_Who are these people?_ Sanni wondered. _The girl kinda looks like me,_ but...

"Apparently she's from Kagome's time," Inuyasha said as he hopped down from the tree.

"Who are you?" Sanni asked everyone.

"I'm Sango, and this is Miroku and Inuyasha." Sango replied. "And you are..?"

"I'm Sanni. Where am I?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to explain this, but you're in feudal Japan. Kagome travels back and forth between the two time periods, and we're trying to find all the pieces of the shikon jewel that are lost. We're also trying to defeat a powerful demon named Naraku." Sango replied.

"So... I'm dreaming."

"Did you even hear her?" Inuyasha interrupted. "This is real, you can ask Kagome herself! Geez you're stupid!"

"Hey, watch who you're calling stupid! If anything you're the idiot around here!"

They continued arguing and Miroku decided to cut in.

He grabbed Sanni's hand and began to say his 'catch phrase', but Sango hit him in the head with her hiraikotsu.

Sanni snatched her hand away, and then noticed the weapon.

"Hey, you have hiraikotsu!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sango replied.

"I have it in my era, it's a family heirloom or something."

"A family heirloom..? Wait, so you must be my descendent!" Sango exclaimed.

"Whoa, this is kinda weird..."

"Yeah." But Sango was wondering who she would have kids with.

(A/N: Hehehehe XD)

"You two do look alike," Miroku added. "Both beautiful. If only-"

He was cut off when both Girls slapped him on either sides of his face.

But Sango was blushing.

* * *

**XD how was the chapter? I have ideas for this fanfiction, many, many ideas... But it will be a short one cuz it will continue in "The Adventures of the Sacred Jewel Protectors", one of my other fanfics that started with a different idea and in the end the stories will come together but it will be in the other fanfic, not this one. But I suggest you check it out.**


End file.
